Do Over
by xKc
Summary: When Barry gets injured by Cicada his speed freaks out and sends him back to the past. Unable to get back due to the injury, he decides to live his past life until the wound is healed. The problem is, can he keep his feelings for Caitlin a secret for such a long time after being with her in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**So a few weeks ago while writing a chapter for my previous multi-chapter fic, i had this idea of what if Barry got stuck in the past. Now, in the other fic, it was just for a day, but what if this time it takes a little longer? ;)**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin were out in the field trying to stop cicada once again.

Caitlin was keeping the dagger under control while Barry was fighting him.

It was going pretty well until cicada managed to get his dagger, Frost was able to duck on time but Barry wasn't so lucky, as the dagger flew into cicada's hands it hit Barry's shoulder and left quite a deep cut.

Cicada escaped and left Barry standing there, he was vibrating uncontrollably and then started to run around but couldn't stop.

"Barry, are you okay?" Frost yelled over the sound of speed lightning.

"I can't stop. I need you to slow me down." He yelled back while trying to not run into a wall.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Hit me with an ice blast, that should do the trick."

She looked quite worried. "Barry, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you." And with that Frost raised her hand and shot at him, making him come to a complete stop. "Thank you." He whispered.

But before anything else could happen he started vibrating again. "What now?" She asked panicking.

Barry had to think for a moment. He put her hands on his shoulders. "Keep a steady stream of ice coming, that should keep me from speeding up again.

This time she didn't hesitate and did as instructed making the vibrating stop.

"Cisco, we could use a breach." Barry said into his comms and a second later a breach opened in front of them.

Back at the lab, Frost was telling Cisco how to operate the medical equipment as she was busy making sure Barry didn't speed off.

"So, what's going on?" Barry asked shivering slightly, he hadn't been so cold in such a long time. Well, he was always a bit colder since he started living with Caitlin but it wasn't this cold.

"It seems that when his dagger sliced you it flooded your system with dark mater and that is now causing your powers to freak out a little. It should wear off pretty soon." Frost explained after Caitlin told her what any of the things on the screen meant.

"So you're going to have to keep me cool until then?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly, I believe that if I freeze the wound it should counteract the dark matter to some degree." She said as she concentrated a stream of frost onto the wound.

"Ice sutures... neat." Cisco said as he was staring with amazement.

"There, that should do it." She said as Caitlin took back control.

Barry got up and pecked her lips. "Thanks honey."

She smiled but was soon horrified as Barry started to vibrate again.

Before he could say anything however he started running and vanished. Leaving Caitlin and Cisco in shock wondering what happened.

* * *

Barry came running out of a portal and ended up at the precinct.

It looked different then how it looked currently but still familiar. He went up to his lab and found Joe.

"There you are, I've been waiting." He said.

"Waiting?" Barry said confused. "For what?"

"To go over your mom's file?" Joe chuckled at Barry's confusion. "You okay?"

Barry was thinking and an idea shot into his mind, he really hoped this didn't just happen. "Uh, yeah yeah. By the way, what's the day today?"

Joe frowned. "Tuesday."

"No no, I mean the full date."

"Uh. October 21, 2014. Barry are you okay?" He asked.

He put both his hand on the back of his head and sighed as he realized what just happened. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need to take care of something. I'll be back later."

And with that he flashed off and tried to open the speed force to get back to his time. Though he was unable to open it. He came to a stop and felt an extreme pain in his shoulder.

He pulled his shirt down a little and noticed some of the ice what coming loose. With that came another revelation. "_This won't let me into the speed force._" He thought.

He decided to go look for himself and ask for help, he knew he could get his younger self to help him open the portal.

He looked everywhere and couldn't find him, so he came to the realization that he had _merged_ with the current timeline.

Since he couldn't get back in any way he decided to just live his life and go back once he healed. All he had to to was remember everything he did. Easy right?

* * *

At star labs everything was going well until they started talking about turning the particle accelerator into a prison. And when he saw the look on Caitlin's face as she was remembering the night of the explosion, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Caitlin... did you hear me?" Wells said pulling her attention from her thoughts. "I'm going down the accelerator ring."

Barry felt bad and remembered how relieved she was when he asked her to come with him. Of course he was going to ask her again, but this time it wouldn't be for the same reasons.

"Actually, Dr Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poising gas." He said.

"Let's go." She nodded with a faint thankful smile.

They started heading towards the exit when Barry pulled her arm and looked at her. "Barry, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about." She was a little shook that he worried about her. It made her happy though, a happiness she couldn't quite explain.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked.

"Cait...lin, I know how much Ronnie meant to you and I couldn't help but notice how you reacted earlier when Wells mentioned the accelerator."

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

She was taken by his words and nodded in silence, the look on her face telling him everything he needed to know. She knew he cared about her but this still took her by surprise.

* * *

After getting to the station Barry didn't bother taking her to the main area and just went straight to his lab. He knew captain Singh wanted some documents from him and already got them ready.

And as if on queue he came walking right in and before he could open his mouth Barry handed him the files.

"The fiber analysis for the Olaf case, sir." He said with a small grin that was barely noticeable.

Confused captain Singh accepted the files. "Thank you, mister Allen." And without saying anything else he left.

"How did you know what he wanted?" Caitlin asked also visibly confused.

"Just had a hunch." Barry smiled awkwardly.

They started working on analyzing the gas and Barry remembered asking about Ronnie, however he didn't want to push anything after already asking her before.

They worked in silence and soon enough the radio call stating that there was a toxic gas attack at the mall came in.

Barry shot up out of his chair like last time, making a b-line for the locker in which he kept his suit.

He thought about the woman he wasn't able to save last time because he was too slow but now, as he had gotten faster, he knew he could make it on time.

"Barry." He heard from behind him. "Barry, it's not safe."

He stood there for a second, remembering how much he scared her leaving, but he knew that if he left, he could save a life.

He turned around and with a calm and caring voice said. "Cait I'm sorry, I _have_ to go."

He ran to the mall and headed straight for the elevator, unlike last time he didn't need to ask for directions but he still didn't make it on time.

This time however he wasn't going to go after Nimbus and instead extracted a sample of the gas from the woman's lungs before heading back. Flashtime was useful as it tuns out.

He flashed into the cortex and was given a few surprised looks.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"He killed a woman, I managed to get a sample of the gas before I left." He said as he put down a vile on the desk.

"I'm impressed, mister Allen." Dr Wells said grinning like he knew something was different.

At that moment Caitlin came into the room and immediately ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank god, you're okay." She whispered.

He hugged her back and for a moment he thought of how nice it felt to hug her. Even if this wasn't his Caitlin, it still felt the same.

* * *

A few hours later Barry came back from the CCPD and noticed her sitting on the treadmill.

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay, I get it, you _had_ to go." She said. "It's just, that's the last thing Ronnie said to me that night."

"I'm sorry Cait." He said as he took her hand.

She was surprised but she didn't pull back. She leaned in against him and put her head on his shoulder. "For so long I've been terrified of going into that hole."

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her holding her as close as he could. "What if I went with you?"

They went down and as Caitlin was remembering the events of that night she broke out in tears.

Barry came up behind her and hugged her.

During the hug, something fell out of his pocket, it was his flash ring.

After it fell Caitlin noticed it. "What's that?" She said as she reached out to pick it up.

Before she could reach it however, Barry grabbed it at super speed. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said nervously.

She was about to scold him but Cisco's voice sounded over the comms, just on time.

Barry let out a sigh of relief and headed for the cortex.

* * *

Later that day after having successfully defeated Nimbus, Barry was sitting in the cortex, alone.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice from behind.

He turned around and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Of course there was only one person that could trigger this, Caitlin. "Hi." He said in his usual dorky tone.

"Uh, I... I just wanted to thank you for today." She said shyly.

He smiled. "Any time." He went over to hug her but she accidentally hit his shoulder where he was injured. He flinched back in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Caitlin said already trying to lift his sleeve to check what was going on.

He stopped her just on time. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bruise."

She looked at him with an unconvinced look but before she could ask anything else, he changed the topic.

"Anyways, do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving." He said nervously.

She hesitated for a moment but smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**Well, a little introduction of where i will be going with this. I am thinking of doing chapters based on episodes 7,(9?),10,11,12,(15/16?),19,20 and 23. Quite the road ahead, isn't it? Of course**

**I hope you liked it. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaayyyy. I originally wanted to update this a little earlier but i just had a crazy week-end and was just to tired to do anything. Sorry XD Anyways i hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Hey Cait. As you probably already noticed, I have vanished from the current timeline."

"I accidentally jumped back to the past, October 21, 2014 to be precise and due to the cut from cicada's dagger I am unable to open the speed force to get back. It is now November 25th and I decided to live my life like normal, trying to make everything the same as before so I don't mess up the timeline. I haven't seen a time wraith yet so I think I'm doing a good enough job." He chuckled.

"Do not reply to this as there is a chance that Thawne intercepts it. I will come back as soon as the wound has healed."

"I have to go for now." He sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I am safe and that I love you. See you soon."

"Who shall I send this to, Mr. Allen." Gideon asked.

"Caitlin Snow-Allen. January 22, 2019." He replied.

The AI did as instructed and with that Barry went to the cortex and decided to wait for everyone.

Whilst he was waiting he was trying to remember what happened that day. Soon he realized what was supposed to happen today. He was supposed to lose his speed.

He went down to Thawne's secret workshop to try and find something that would help. And after about 20 seconds of searching at super speed he found a power dampener.

"Huh. Thanks Eobard." He said smiling at the device.

* * *

The day was going pretty well and Barry was about to head into the power station. He needed to make sure that Farooq would come to star labs later on.

He decided to throw a lightning bolt at him to emulate him getting a taste of his speed. He could just let him siphon some of his energy since he wasn't affected by that anymore in the past but he didn't think of that in that moment.

"Barry, is everything okay?" Caitlin asked worried over the comms.

"Your telemetry is indicating some serious spikes. What's going on?" Cisco added.

Barry didn't answer and threw another lightning bolt but ran in front of it and hit himself instead. That is when Barry activated the power dampener.

"Barry, you have to get out of there." Wells yelled.

"I can't." He said while pretending to be out of breath.

* * *

Back at lab Cisco and Dr. Wells went to find a way to get his speed back while Caitlin was running further tests.

"Barry, what's wrong. You're staring." She said curiously.

He hummed. "Oh. I'm sorry. You... uh... just look really nice today."

"Thank you very much but there are more important things going on right now." She said chuckling awkwardly, not realizing she was blushing like crazy.

After all the tests were run Barry moved over to his suit, knowing that Caitlin would be coming over soon. He was going to make sure to say the exact same things.

"Do you think I'll ever wear it again?" He asked.

"I hope so." She said.

He looked over at the suit and sighed. "I didn't have my speed for very long but now that it's gone, it feels like a part of me is gone too."

"With or without your speed, you're still you, Barry." He remembered how much it meant to him hearing this from her.

He hesitated for a second. "But I am not. I am not the best version of me, I love being the flash, the feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, saving people . I don't know if I can live without it, Caitlin."

At this moment she started to move closer. He remembered that Cisco was about to walk in but he didn't seem to do so this time.

She was so close the only thing he could focus on were her beautiful brown eyes staring deep into his.

That is when she pressed her lips against his and right at that moment Cisco walks in.

He dropped his tablet and the noise made the pair untangle quickly. They looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Relax." He said nonchalantly. "I knew this would happen sooner or later." He winked and was about to say something else before they heard a loud bang.

Cisco snapped out of his happy mood to return to what he was originally coming for. "Yeah , with_ this_ comes the news i was about to share. The meta that fried your corps from earlier this morning, is Farooq Gribran and he is standing right at the front door..."

"We have to get my powers back." Barry exclaimed as Wells rolled in.

"I have a theory, nothing has changed inside you on a cellular level, all we have to do is jump start you." Wells explained.

While Cisco and Wells were discussing how they would to that all Barry could think about was Caitlin. He wanted to take care of Farooq but he couldn't as long as everyone thought he didn't have his powers.

For a moment he hesitated but he remembered that he promised himself to do everything exactly the same as last time, which meant he had to wait. Though on the other hand, he did just kiss Caitlin which was already going to change quite a bit. Though no time wraiths yet, so far so good.

He went to talk to Farooq but, like last time, that didn't go particularly well so now it was the time to get his speed back.

While Caitlin was prepping the treadmill Barry got ready to push her into the closet. He remembered that Farooq would come looking for them.

As Farooq entered the room and started looking around, in the closet, Caitlin was holding on to him for dear life.

He was prepared to disengage the dampener in case he needed it but the power came back on just at the right time, distracting Farooq so that they could continue.

"Turn on the treadmill." He ordered.

"But you're still hurt." She pointed out worried about his shoulder that started bleeding.

"We don't have time." He yelled back, he hated himself for having to do that but he had no choice.

She moved over to the switch but hesitated. "Caitlin!" He said again.

"I can't. If I do this, it could kill you. I've already lost the man I loved in this building before, I'm not going to let that happen again." She said in tears.

He stepped of the treadmill and moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms "Cait, I am not going to let you get hurt, I care to much about you to let that happen."

"Trust me, this will work. I promise." He said full with determination as he wiped away her tears.

They proceeded and Barry went flying of the treadmill into the wall, in that moment before she got to him, he disabled the dampener. He knew it was too early but he just wanted this to be over, he wanted her to be safe again.

"Did it work?" She asked hopeful.

He vibrated his hand and nodded.

She practically jumped with glee, a sight that Barry found quite adorable.

Without hesitating he went and took care of Farooq. He let him siphon his energy like last time, resulting in his death. Barry felt bad but he couldn't risk messing up the timeline even more.

* * *

The team was standing in the pipeline talking about what happened when Caitlin pulled up her tablet.

Amazed by the results of her tests she showed everyone a scan of Barry's cells. "Barry, this is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Barry chuckled awkwardly but acted surprised nonetheless.

Wells looked over and had a peek. "Impressive indeed, Mr. Allen." Though he looked like he knew something was up, him and Cisco left.

"How did you know that Wells' idea would work? You seemed so convinced earlier." She asked.

"Just a hunch." He grinned.

"By the way, i am sorry about... earlier... you know." She said looking down embarrassed.

He moved closer to her, cupping her face gently and kissing her. "You mean _this_?"

She looked shocked and tried so say something but was failing miserably making Barry laugh. "What about Iris?" She finally managed to ask.

He chuckled before explaining. "I love _you_, Caitlin Snow. You have nothing to worry about."

She nodded happily and hugged him.

* * *

**I have to admit, this was harder then i thought. :D**

**I have a few ideas on how i want this story to end but i am not sure for which one to go for. 1) Barry returns to his time and everything returns to normal OR 2) Barry decides to stay in this timeline with Caitlin when something unexpected happens. (Not gonna spoil to much. ;)) Which one do you think i should go with? **

**Anyways, thank you for reading. See you next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, before we begin, a little update on how i will end this story. I have decided to do BOTH. I will end the story with the option where he returns to 2019 and i will do an additional chapter with the alternate ending. **

**I love the second one, i won't spoil _why_ just yet. I also know the second option got more votes but there were also some very compelling arguments for the first one. Mainly that eventually, 2019 Caitlin would never get to see her Barry again and that thought alone just made me sad. :'( **

**SO, BOTH IT IS. Hope you don't mind. XD**

* * *

It was an early morning for Barry, he got called into work because of a break in at mercury labs. Everything was going as planned so far in the timeline department.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Joe said as he came walking up to Barry.

"The blood splatter patterns and the trajectory of the remains, only high speed collision could have done _this_ but to cause this type of damage to a human in this space, whatever hit them must have been moving fast." Barry explained keeping he voice low.

"Get this, the witness says all he saw was a blur, sound familiar?" Eddie said with a suspicious grin.

Barry and Joe moved over to the scientist. "You said you saw a blur, what did it look like?" Barry asked quickly.

He sighed. "Uh... it looked like a man, in some kind of yellow suit."

"Thank you." Barry said calmly before moving back to his work.

"Barry, are you okay?" Joe asked looking a little confused. "You seem to be taking this quite lightly. I mean, this is the man in yellow that we're talking about."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Barry reassured him with a faint smile leaving Joe looking even more confused.

* * *

They went to star labs to consult with Dr. Wells and to explain the situation.

"Cisco, let's start engineering a trap." Wells said as he rolled off with Cisco following not so far behind.

Caitlin moved over to Barry. "How are you holding up? I can't imagine this being easy for you."

"I'm actually not too bothered by it. I know we can catch him." He said lightly.

Caitlin looked surprised. "Wow, I thought you'd be more upset knowing that the man who killed your mother is back."

"I guess with time, I've just learned to accept what happened." He shrugged. "Anyways, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Alright, let's go." She replied with a smile before being swooped up by Barry, letting out an adorable little squeal in the process.

"Woah." She said as he put her down around the corner from Jitters.

With a guilty expression Barry moved over to hold her steady. "Sorry, I forgot this was your first time as super speed."

"You're lucky you're cute." She said laughing.

They moved inside and as Barry came back with two cups he said. "So, are you excited to see what I got you for Christmas?"

She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Is that a _no_?" Barry asked confused.

"I forgot to get you something." She blurted out before getting up and running for the exit.

"Cait, you don't have to..." He started but by then she had already left. "Get me anything..." He sighed and returned to his coffee.

He knew he could just speed after her but he also knew she would still try to get him something not matter what so he just went back to the CCPD to get some work done.

He was sitting in his lab, he finished his work and started staring at the board with his mother's case.

He was remembering that any time now he would see a man in a yellow suit stand on one of the roofs nearby.

"Barry." A voice said, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Iris, he completely forgot about this.

"I called your name like..." She noticed the board. "Your mom's case."

Barry quickly remembered this conversation and hoped it would turn out like it did last time. "I used to study this board everyday. Lately I haven't looked at it as much as I should've."

"Didn't know you did that." She said.

He smiled. "I guess there is still some stuff about me that you don't know."

"Eddie thinks that you like me, romantically." Iris said quite nervously.

Barry chuckled. "You can tell Eddie that he has nothing to worry about, I'm actually interested in someone else."

"Oh really? Who?" Iris asked surprised.

"I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Barry said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright. I guess I should get going. Bye" And with that Iris headed for the exit.

Barry looked out the window and that's when he saw the reverse flash. He started running after him but he soon found himself to be closing the distance quite rapidly.

He slowed down as much as he could but it was still too fast. He only now came to the realization of how much faster he had gotten over the years.

They ended up at the stadium and Barry did his best to lose the fight. For the first time he was trying really hard to _lose _a fight. After a while he successfully lost, a little more beaten up then he would have hoped.

* * *

The next morning as he was explaining his encounter with the reverse flash, Caitlin came running in.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" She said as she was checking to see if he had any injuries.

"I'm fine, Cait." He said making sure she didn't feel up his shoulder, it was healing slowly but still hurt a lot if touched.

"Barry, me and Joe have been thinking, what if you stay out of the lab tonight when we try to trap the man in yellow." Wells said calmly as usual.

Barry knew that Wells didn't want him there for a reason, but this time he wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Dr. Wells, with all due respect, I will be staying right here in case something happens and you can't change my mind. Not this time." He said.

Joe looked surprised but didn't mind and Wells just silently nodded and rolled away. However just before he moved out of sight, Barry could swear Wells was looking even more suspicious then usual.

* * *

The trap worked as planned, well, as Wells planned it to fail.

"The super capacitors, the containment field is fluctuating." Cisco said worried as he was staring at the screen.

Caitlin gave Barry, who was sitting next to her, a desperate look and he nodded and flashed off.

As he got down there he grabbed the reverse flash and took the battle outside. He knew he had to do it himself this time around as in this timeline, firestorm didn't exist because professor Stein was still alive and well, at home.

Barry was trying not to move to fast but he surely wasn't holding back as much as the night before.

Caitlin and Cisco were watching from the sidelines. Barry took a pretty big hit and was knocked to the ground.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled. She was trying to get to him but was pulled back by Cisco.

Unlike last time Barry got up again and resumed the fight. Eventually Thawne ran off and Barry dropped on the ground.

Caitlin was finally able to run at him and hugged him. He winced slightly as she hit his shoulder but in the moment, she didn't seem to notice. He just enjoyed the hug.

* * *

Later Barry and Caitlin were getting ready for the Christmas party at the West house.

"Ready?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Yup. Ready." She said and was immediately swooped up and put down in front of the door.

"I still need to get used to you doing that." She said a little disoriented.

Barry just laughed and opened the door. As they entered they were greeted by Iris yelling "I knew it."

The pair looked a little confused. "Wait, you two are dating right?" Iris asked. "That's what you hinted at yesterday isn't it?"

Barry shot Caitlin a surprised look before turning to everyone. "Yes, we are."

After a little while and as everyone was watching a Christmas movie, Barry led Caitlin to the front porch.

"What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

"Time for your present." Barry said with a grin as he pulled up a black box.

She opened it and for a moment she was speechless. It was a diamond necklace shaped like a snowflake.

Barry used the same tech that Cisco would use in the future to make their wedding rings. When Caitlin would get her powers in the future, the diamonds will turn blue when frost is in control.

He wanted to tell her but he could bring himself to do it.

"Barry, it's beautiful." She said in tears.

"Here." He said as he pulled it out and put it around her neck.

She hugged him as soon as it was on. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Anything for you, Cait.

She pulled back looking rather sad. "I'm sorry, I went looking for something to give you but nothing just felt right and then, with everything that happened I didn't have time and..."

"Hey, it's okay." Barry interrupted.

"No, it's not. You gave me something so beautiful and amazing and I don't have anything for you." She said.

Barry put his thinking face on. "Okay, do you really want to give me something?" She nodded.

He flashed off and came back with a red bow that he wrapped around her waist.

She looked down rather confused. "I don't get it."

"I want you to be my present." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "All I want for Christmas is you, Dr. Snow."

She immediately hugged him. "So I'll take that as a _yes_ then?" He asked smiling.

"I love you so much, Barry Allen."

"I love you too, Cait." He finished with a kiss.

* * *

**Okay, quick thing about Ronnie. I was hesitating weather or not to include him in this story but i just didn't know how i could make it work, i know that if i thought about it for long enough i would figure something out but i just couldn't. PLUS, Barry has to mess up something in the timeline... it just _has_ to happen. He wouldn't be the flash is he didn't mess with the timeline. XD Though i might make something happen in the alternate ending... who knows.**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed Christmas in March. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so first of all, i am sorry for the late update. I wasn't really happy with it and i didn't want to release anything i am not happy with.**

**Second, this is a little bit longer then expected. I started writing and it kind of just happened...**

**Anyways, i hope you like it. :D**

* * *

"_You should have accepted my offer." Savitar said as he took of with Frost._

_Barry chased him down to the place he saw in the future. "Please don't do this." He said panicking._

_In the future this was where Caitlin would join Savitar but because they were able to get her to control her powers, that future wouldn't happen._

_"Please, I'm begging you don't do this." He pleaded once again._

_Savitar didn't say anything, instead he picked Caitlin up and stabbed her through the heart with Barry watching everything in slow motion, making it ten times worse._

Barry shot awake screaming. "It was just a dream..." He whispered.

He looked over at the clock and realized it was only 3:30 am.

He decided to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, the only thing he could see was Caitlin dying right in front of him.

He laid in bed until it was 4 am and as he couldn't sleep he headed to Star labs.

He got in, turned the lights and computers on and when he sat down his eyes fell onto the date.

January 20, 2015. The day that Caitlin gets kidnapped by Snart.

He started to try and find a way to prevent that from happening, as much as he wanted to keep the timeline intact, Caitlin was more important to him.

He was distracted by the sound of heels in the hallway.

He turned around and noticed Caitlin walking in. "What are you doing here so early, it's nearly 5 am." She asked still really tired.

He grinned. "I could be asking you the same thing Dr. Snow-Aahhhh." He finished nervously rubbing the back of his head.

She didn't seem to pick up on his mishap. "I couldn't sleep so I just came over to get an early start."

"Cait, you still look really tired, are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" He asked.

She yawned. "I'm fine."

Barry clearly knew she was lying and swooped her up and flashed her back to her apartment.

It took her a few moments before she realized she was back in bed. "Barry, why did you do this?"

"You need to get more sleep, you were practically falling asleep on the way over."

"Why do you think I came to Star labs?" She asked. "I couldn't sleep." She finished, arms crossed.

Barry walked over and sat down next to her. "Would it help if I stayed?"

She smiled and pulled the covers up. A few minutes later she shot back up. "I still can't sleep." She said defeated.

That's when Barry got in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Maybe this will help." He said softly.

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. In the future, whenever Caitlin couldn't sleep, Barry would do the exact same thing. And low and behold, she went out like a light.

_"Cisco, where is he?" Caitlin yelled as she came running into the cortex. "Where is he?" She asked again._

_Cisco turned around and gave her a sad look. With that she knew what was happening and ran off to the pipeline._

_"Barry!" She yelled as she saw the door close. She pressed the comm button and begged him to come back._

_He didn't answer and soon the building began to shake. Caitlin dropped on her knees crying._

_With a lot of interference she heard something over the comms. "Cait, I love you." Was all that was heard before the particle accelerator exploded._

She opened her eyes and realized it was all a nightmare. However, she noticed that Barry was gone and soon started panicking. "_What if this wasn't a dream?_" She thought.

"Barry." She yelled but he didn't show up.

"No, no this didn't happen. Not again." She said as tears made their way down her cheeks.

A few minutes later Barry flashed in. "Sorry, I was busy making..." He soon realized what was going on and flashed over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

She turned around and hugged him for dear life. "Thank god." She whispered.

"Cait, what happened?" He asked again.

"I dreamed that the particle accelerator exploded again, and you tried to stop it and when you didn't answer I thought that you really..." she couldn't finish the sentence but Barry knew exactly what she meant.

"Sshhh, it's okay." He whispered. He was now more determined then ever to make sure today would turn out differently. He wanted her to be safe, especially after she though she just lost him.

"So, do you like pancakes?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

She nodded happily and he sped them to the kitchen.

A little later Barry's phone rang, it was Joe telling him about the breaking. He knew it was Snart so he got up immediately, he needed this done quickly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Caitlin asked as she pulled his arm.

"There's been a break in, they need me there." He said.

She let go and nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She was still a little shaken from her nightmare and didn't want Barry to leave.

He noticed and as much as he needed to go, the one thing he wanted more was for her to be happy.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked. That way she would be happy, which in turn would make him happy and that way he could keep her safe at all times.

"I would love to but I won't be ready on time." She said a little disappointed.

The entire apartment was soon engulfed in speedster lightning. Everything was cleaned up and soon Caitlin was dressed and ready to get going.

"Well that certainly changes things." She said with a light chuckle.

He even prepared her purse with everything she would need.

* * *

They got to the crime scene and Caitlin wanted to stay out of Barry's way but he insisted that she'd help him.

Barry was more focused on her then the evidence, he already knew everything so he could afford to not pay attention for a few moments.

That's when Joe came up and called his name. Only after a few tries Barry finally heard it. "Oh, hey Joe."

"Hey, since when does Caitlin work for the CCPD?" He asked jokingly.

"I brought her with me to cheer her up, she didn't exactly sleep well last night. I'm sorry, I should have said something." Barry said.

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry, it's alright." He noticed Barry was staring at her. "You really love her don't you?"

"More then you could ever imagine." He replied with a faint smile.

Joe chuckled and that's when Caitlin came over. "Hey Joe, sorry for tagging along today. I hope it's not too much trouble."

Joe hugged her and laughed. "It's always nice having you around, don't worry about it. So what have you got?"

"Well the breakage indicates that the door somehow had zero viscoelasticity when it hit the ground." Barry started.

"That means that the steel shattered like glass." Caitlin cut in.

Barry was just staring at her grinning as happily as he could. "What?" She asked, afraid that she did something wrong.

"Uh, nothing it's just something we always do in the fu..." He finished fake coughing.

"Barry, are you okay? You seem rather off today." She stated.

"I'm fine." He quickly replied. "Anyways, the door was frozen, it was Snart."

"But why would Snart break in and leave everything?" Joe asked.

"Because he was setting a trap, for me."

* * *

"So captain cold is back?" Cisco said as the team entered the cortex.

"Yup, and he wants a fight with the flash." Barry said.

"Barry, remember what happened last time you fought Snart." Wells said but was soon interrupted by Barry.

"Dr. Wells, I am taking Snart down whether you like it or not." With that Barry left the room leaving Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells stunned.

"I'll go talk to him." Caitlin said as she made her way to the exit.

She caught up to him. "Barry, what is wrong? You've been acting strange all day now."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been a bit on edge. I guess with Snart coming back, I'm just scared he'll hurt you."

"Well, I'd like to see him try. With the flash by my side, I doubt he'll get anywhere close." She said grinning.

He had to laugh. Somehow she could always cheer him up.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" She asked.

He nodded and took her to jitters.

* * *

A few hours later they were walking out of jitters when suddenly Barry was hit in the back of his head and got knocked out.

He woke up a few hours later and noticed that Caitlin was gone. He slammed his fist into the ground and scolded himself for not paying more attention.

He ran off and soon got everyone at the CCPD and star labs looking for her. He wished he would have asked where she was being held the last time this happened.

Barry and Joe came walking into the precinct and Eddie came up to them. "We got a hit on the second pair of prints, they belong to..."

"Mick Rory." Barry interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Eddie asked confused.

Before Barry could explain, captain Singh told everyone about the broadcast.

He didn't listen to any of it and instead was keeping an eye on Caitlin who was struggling in the background.

And when she told him to stay away, he realized it wasn't just to keep the flash secret, it was also because she didn't want him to put himself in danger for her like in her nightmare.

Barry stormed out leaving Joe and Eddie rather confused. "Barry, where are you going?" Joe yelled after him but he was already gone.

Barry flashed into the cortex and immediately started typing at super speed.

"What are you doing?" Cisco asked.

Barry didn't listen however. He was reprogramming the star labs satellite to search for Caitlin's bio signature.

In the future, whenever she was in trouble, she could be tracked by searching for frost's genetic markers. Barry knew that she had her powers since she was a child so he knew that he could track her that way.

Barry backed off and stared at the screens as they were searching.

"What is that?" Dr. Wells asked as he rolled over to have a look at the screen.

Barry didn't answer and just stood there.

After a little while the computer beeped giving them Caitlin's position.

He also noticed that it was time for the battle. "Call Joe and Cisco, tell them this is where they'll find Caitlin." He ordered before flashing off.

Dr. Wells did as instructed but couldn't help but notice Barry's vitals, they were off the scale. He knew something was off.

Barry got to the scene and stopped as he watched Snart and Rory walk over.

"The scarlet speedster, any preference on how you'd like to die?" Snart teased. "The flame or the frost?"

Barry didn't react and just kept staring. "Not in the mood for chitchat, gotcha. Ready when you are." Snart said.

At this point Barry was channeling so much energy he was surrounded by lightning, a bit like zoom.

As they took their first shots at him, Barry shot into action. He was moving so fast the blasts looked frozen in mid air.

He walked up behind the pair and punched them as hard as he could. He knew as soon as he would slow down they would be sent flying into the wall. He also knew they would probably break a few things but he couldn't care less.

He slowed down and witnessed everything going as planned before speeding off to where Caitlin was being held.

"Barry. Barry!" Wells yelled over the comms but he turned them off. He didn't want to hear him right now.

On his way over he flashed passed Joe's car. "Was that Barry?" Cisco asked pointing at the red streak in the distance.

Barry flashed in and grabbed Caitlin before the bomb could even go off.

However, the explosion was a lot bigger then last time and sent Barry flying with Caitlin in his arms. He ended up hitting a container but he hit it right where the cut from Cicada's dagger was.

He was in pain you couldn't possibly imagine but he didn't care. First, he had to make sure Caitlin was okay.

He untied her and hugged her as hard as he could.

"What happened to Snart?" Cisco yelled as he came running over.

"In intensive care, apparently." Joe mentioned from behind. He had just received information on what happened.

"How hard did you hit him?" Joe asked.

"Not as hard as I would have wanted." Barry said.

* * *

Barry flashed Caitlin and Cisco back to star labs.

When Cisco noticed that the computers were all completely dead, he screamed in shock. "What happened?"

"Apparently Barry was running too fast for our computers to safely process." Dr. Wells said calmly but with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Joe was right, how hard did you hit him?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just really wanted to make sure you were okay." Barry said nervously.

"Well, and I guess I'll be repairing computers for the next few days." Cisco said as he left the room with Wells close behind.

Barry started taking his suit off when Caitlin noticed he was bleeding heavily. The sutures must have weakened with the insane amount of heat he generated during his run causing the would to re-open.

Shocked, Caitlin pulled up his sleeve without warning and gasped when she saw it. "What the... What?" She stuttered.

"Cait, I can explain." He quickly said.

"First, I need to take care of this." She said as she dragged him to a bed.

She sat him down and took a closer look. "Is that ice?" She asked as she pulled out a little piece.

Barry nodded. "You have some explaining to do, mister." She said.

They managed to close the wound again, they had to use the cold gun since normal sutures would just dissolve due to the dark matter and Caitlin didn't have cold powers yet.

"So, explain." Caitlin said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm from the future." He blurted out as quick as he could leaving her looking fairly shocked.

He proceeded to explain how he got here, her powers, their relationship, the flash ring and how Nora gave it to him and who she was, everything. With the exception of a few things, like Wells secretly being the reverse flash.

"So that is why you've been acting so strange lately. Why didn't I figure this out sooner." She said surprisingly calm.

"So you're not mad?" He asked.

She leaned in and kissed him. "You are still the same Barry Allen I love." She said grinning.

This made him remember something she once said in the future. She will always love him, no matter which version.

He hugged her and she yawned. "Do you want me to take you home?" He said as he realized they had been talking for three hours.

She silently nodded and he flashed them to her apartment. He waited until she was dressed and tucked her in before heading out.

"Barry." He heard from behind. "Please stay." He went and sat down next to her.

She shook her head. "No, here." She gestured him to come join her.

He hesitated for a moment but did as she asked. He was thinking about how this would affect the future.

He thought that she would be mad at him for not telling her. He thought that once she found out, she would end their relationship, she really did love him no mater what.

He was distracted from his thoughts as she snuggled up to him. He simply smiled and decided to get some rest.

* * *

**Okay, gonna be honest. Not how i planned it to end but i think it worked out. **

**I hope you enjoyed, next chapter is going to be a special one. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, bit of a shorter filler chapter but it's needed to let the story play out.**

**It's a bit confusing but i wanted to try and get a bit of S1E11, S2E17 and S5E8 in it. Turns out a lot happened that day... Hope you still like it though.**

* * *

Barry woke up early, he needed to get to the lab before anyone else.

He quickly flashed in and out of the time vault to get a USB drive with the speed equation for his future self. He didn't want to be knocked out again so he came up with an alternative solution.

The day was going as planned when they got notified that Rathaway Industries was under attack.

He did the same as before and when he got blasted by Hartley, his future self swooped him into the alleyway nearby.

They fought for a few minutes before Barry injected his future self with the dart he brought.

He left him with the USB drive and note that read. _"Everything you will need is on this drive, good luck."_

With that out of the way he grabbed Hartley and sped him into the pipeline.

* * *

"Scanner's picking up foreign metallic objects in your ears, take 'em out." Cisco instructed the now imprisoned Rathaway.

"I can't, I suffered head trauma when Star labs exploded, my hearing was severely damaged, without these I am in pain you can only imagine." Hartley said.

At that moment Barry remembered the explosives. "Cisco, see if the devices in his ears are generating any low level electromagnetic pulses."

Confused Cisco turned to him. "You want me to scan for e-bombs?"

"I mean, don't you think that is what could've been interfering with the comms?" He explained.

Cisco proceeded and to his and Hartley's surprise he found the explosives.

"Pump in some sound stimuli to counteract his tinnitus." Dr. Wells said as he came rolling up behind them.

"Then we'll make some non-explosive replacements for him. Deal with you later." He said before giving Barry a suspicious look and turning around.

Cisco when to get Hartley to take them out when Caitlin came up to Barry.

"What was that about?" She whispered as to not attract Cisco's attention.

"Mr. Allen, a word please." Was heard from the hallway.

"I'll explain later." Barry whispered back before running off.

Wells lead him to his office. Barry sat down but he got knocked out from behind.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later in the time vault, cuffed to Wells' wheelchair.

"_At least I don't have to deal with another me, so that's nice._" He thought as he remembered that this was when he came back to let Thawne fix the speed force transmitter to use on Cicada.

He looked at Thawne trying to look confused but he knew he wasn't buying it.

"Now, who are you, I mean, who are you really?" Thawne asked with a creepy grin.

"Dr. Wells, what are you doing?" He asked.

"None of it adds up, your vitals, the predictions, none of it."

"Dr. Wells, come on, it's me, it's Barry." He said still trying to seem unaware of anything.

Dr. Wells clapped. "Really, you are good and I would believe you, except that..."

He speed closer to Barry. "Nothing? I move like this, you barely flinch. You know who I am."

Barry laughed for a second. "Let me out of here Thawne."

"Why are you here?" He asked ignoring Barry's threats.

Barry pulled his sleeve up to show the cut left behind by Cicada's dagger.

"Ah, Cicada." He said in a creepy tone.

"This is preventing me from going back to my time, as soon as it's healed I will go back."

"No no no no no no, you'd only come here if something went wrong and that means I haven't beaten you. If you're still alive, that mean my plan fails." He said still relatively calm.

"And if my plan fails, I don't get to go home and if that's the case, then..." he yelled angrily as he moved over and started vibrating his hand.

"Wait Wait Wait." Barry yelled panicking. "I'll make you a deal, once I am healed, I will take you home."

Thawne stopped and took and few steps back. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I have learned first hand what messing with the timeline does and I do not want that to happen again." He explained.

Thawne had to think about it for a moment but agreed. He removed the cuffs and shook Barry's hand before letting him go.

* * *

Barry left and found Caitlin sitting in her lab. "Hey, where have you been all day?" She asked.

Barry sighed as he sat down. "I've been in the time vault with Dr. W..." He blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand as he realized what he just said.

He told her a lot about the future but he didn't tell her about Wells.

"The time what? She asked confused.

He sighed again, he knew he couldn't keep this a secret anymore. "I've got something to show you." He said as he reached out his hand.

She took it and he led her to the time vault. The first thing she noticed was the reverse flash suit sitting on the mannequin.

She stared at it in shock for a while before turning to Barry. "I don't get it, what does this have to do with Dr. Wells?"

"Cait, Dr. Wells is the reverse flash." He confessed.

She was about to say something but at that moment, Thawne came walking in.

Caitlin stared at him and he stared back equally surprised. "Well, things just got a lot more complicated, didn't they?" He said.

"Cait, this is Eobard Thawne." Barry said, eagerly awaiting a response. He then turned to Thawne. "She knows."

"Wait, you are working together?" Caitlin asked in shock.

Barry nodded and with that she shook her head and ran out.

Thawne was about to go after her but Barry stopped him. "I've got this."

Barry looked throughout the lab and found her sitting in the pipeline.

He sat down next to her and tried to put his arm around her but she pulled back. "Cait, I'm sorry."

"Barry, how could you? I mean he's the man that killed your mother and you're working _with_ him?" She said sobbing.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, he noticed something was off and i couldn't do anything else but tell him who i was." He explained.

"But if you knew who he was, why didn't you stop him?"

"Cait, I have tried messing with time before by doing exactly that and it just made things a whole lot worse." He said.

They sat there for the rest of the evening as he explained everything that he hadn't told her before, he wanted to be honest with her.

After a few more minutes they made their way out and as they passed the cortex, Barry nodded Thawne's way letting him know everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**A bit of a rough ending but i couldn't come up with another way to do it and anything else just felt weird. As i was writing this i was constantly getting ideas and jumping ahead for the next chapter, i've pretty much already written most of it. It's like my brain just skipped ahead. XD**

**Anyways, hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. Next up, Ep 12. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The past week has been a bit hectic. With Caitlin knowing who Dr. Wells really was, it was a bit awkward at first but she was slowly getting used to it. Cisco still didn't know and they all agreed to keep it that way for now.

"So, what should I call you?" Caitlin asked him. "Dr. Harrison Wells or Eobard Thawne?"

He chuckled. "Dr. Wells will do just fine. Wouldn't want any confusion."

At that moment Barry came in, he had just come back from iron heights due to the break out.

"You two seem to be getting along well." He joked as he entered.

"Why are you here anyways?" Caitlin asked.

"Joe wanted me to ask you guys to analyse this sample we found but honestly i just wanted an excuse to see you." He said as he raised the sample.

"We'll get right on that." Dr. Wells said.

"No need, I've done this before, remember?" Barry said with a cheeky smile.

He pulled up the information they needed. "Shawna Baez, she's Clay Parker crazy girlfriend. She broke him out."

"Oh, and she can teleport." And with that Barry got some surprised looks.

"As in beam me up, Shawna?" Caitlin asked.

Barry had to laugh as he remembered her saying exactly that the first time.

"Yup. I better get this back to Joe. You two have fun." Barry said as he went to kiss Caitlin before he flashed out again.

* * *

A few hours later, Barry came back and found Caitlin sitting at the desk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just having a look at some of the tissue from your cut, thought I might be able to find a way to speed up the healing process." She said a little distracted.

"Is something bothering you?" Barry asked. As he remembered this conversation, he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked confused.

"You're doing that biting-your-lower-lip thing you do when something's bothering you." He said with a smile.

She fake coughed. "I'm fine."

"Cait you do know I have done this before right? I know you're lying."

"Alright mister _I know everything_. What is wrong then?" She playfully teased.

He had to think for a little moment. "Well, if I remember correctly, this is when you were about to say that Cisco told you that you don't have a life and then I would tease you about it." He finished with a satisfying grin.

Caitlin stood there, baffled by the accuracy of what he just said. "How do you remember all of this, like this must have been ages ago for you."

He chuckled. "Speedster brains are useful when it comes to that."

"Plus, I don't know if Cisco has been living under a rock but you kind of _do_ have a life. You know, since we started dating?"

"It's not like we have done much when it comes to doing anything you'd do on a date." She sadly pointed out.

Barry thought about it and soon came up with the perfect solution. "Here, tell you what, tonight you and me are going to go to this karaoke bar."

"Really Barry? Karaoke? You of all people should know I can't sing."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Trust me." Just by looking at him she thought something was off here but she agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Barry was waiting at the bar and noticed her walking in. Even after having seen her in that dress a million times it still took his breath away.

"What?" She asked afraid that she did something wrong.

"What? Nothing. Uh, you just look amazing." He said in awe.

"I thought we did this before, I thought you'd be less impressed by my outfit." She teased.

"Yeah I know, it's just... wow." He was struggling to make a proper sentence and she was laughing hysterically in the meantime.

The night went pretty well until Caitlin got up on stage to sing. Barry tried to make sure she wouldn't get too drunk but it looks like he failed.

* * *

"You're fast and you can sing? What can't you do?" She asked as they came back to the bar.

"Stop you from drinking, apparently." She said laughing.

Suddenly she changed from laughing to being all serious. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Barry said in a little innocent voice.

"Alright, can I close out my tab, please?" He asked the bartender who clearly wasn't listening again. "_This guy._" He thought.

"Hey, Stevie. Can my friend here tap out?" A familiar voice said next to him.

"Sure thing, Linda." And hearing that name, Barry remembered.

"Uh, thank you, Linda." Barry said a bit nervous.

"You're welcome, Barry." She said hinting at the chanting from earlier.

"Yeah, sorry about us up there." He said.

"Are you kidding? No, that was some of the best singing that I've heard come from that stage. You definitely made my ears happy. Don't worry." She reassured him.

"Thanks" He said as he went to pay.

"So, Uh, was that your girlfriend up there?" She asked.

"Uhm, Yeah actually." He replied and noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

"Okay, well, have a nice night." She said before leaving.

At that moment Caitlin came back and she didn't look good at all. "Barry, I don't feel good."

He nodded and flashed them outside.

They came into her apartment. "Are we still running?" She asked.

"No, we are here." Barry said with a guilty expression. He felt bad for not trying harder to stop her from from getting drunk.

"So who was that girl you were talking to at the bar?" She asked as she started to take her shoes off.

"That was Linda, we used to date for a while in the original timeline." He jokingly said.

"So what did you tell her?" She asked.

"That you're my girlfriend, of course." He quickly said. "Caitlin Snow, are you jealous?"

"No, of course not." She reassured him as she started to take her dress off.

Barry instinctively turned around. "You don't have to do that you know? I mean you've probably seen everything already in the future." She joked.

"Yeah I know, it's just that I didn't know if you felt comfortable with it." He explained.

She kept struggling. "A little help please."

He turned around and nodded before changing her.

"There you go again, saving me from that evil dress." She mumbled.

"Get in bed." Barry gestured.

He tucked her in and was about to leave.

"Barry, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She said in a little voice to which he couldn't possibly say no.

He laughed as he took his shoes off. "You know, I've been doing this a lot lately."

"Yeah, you should move in." She whispered before she immediately fell asleep in his arms as he played with her hair.

He smiled and knew that the way she was laying, he wouldn't be leaving any time soon so he just closed his eyes and decided to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Barry asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Like my head is about to explode." She mumbled. "Please tell me that once I get powers I don't get drunk like you."

He looked at her with an innocent grin. She groaned and sighed in defeat.

"I mean it does get better, you'll recover much faster." He said as he tried to cheer her up.

After breakfast they went to star labs and were a little surprised by what there saw. Wells was speeding around the lab.

"This is still weird." Caitlin whispered.

"Hey." Barry yelled.

Wells came to a stop. "Oh, good morning."

"Are you sure you want to be speeding around the lab when anyone can just come in?" Caitlin asked.

"Well Cisco said he's sick and since you guys know about me I thought I'd get some work done." He explained.

Wells then moved over to the computer. "By the way, I've taken a look at the sample you brought in yesterday." He showed them what happened when he took away any light.

"Yeah I know, that's how we stopped her last time." Barry said.

* * *

A few hours later they had caught Shawna and put her in the pipeline.

"Shawna, Clay left you. He's out there and you're in here." Barry said in a hope that she would tell them where Clay went.

"You know what the crazy thing is? I still love him." She replied.

They smiled and walked off as the door shut behind them.

"Crazy is right." Caitlin said.

"Some people are worth being crazy for." Barry said as he gave her a little nudge.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit of a drunken mess the other night." She said embarrassed.

"Actually, it was pretty fun."

"Yeah, it was." She admitted.

"So, uh, were you serious about me moving in last night?" He asked nervously.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love nothing more."

* * *

**Okay, i am thinking maybe 2-3 more chapters plus the alternate ending. I am mainly going to focus on everyone finding out about Thawne and how they would send him home. I am not sure yet.**

**Also a quick heads up. I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be like yet so it might take me a bit longer then usual to update. I usually plan chapters quite far ahead but i didn't know what i wanted to do with the second half of the season. Hope you don't mind. :D**

**Anyways, i hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, sorry for the long break but i just didn't really know what to do next. This is a little shorter then i would have liked but it's just to get back into the swing of things. :D **

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem." Barry said as he flashed into the cortex.

"Oh, what's wrong dude?" Cisco said ready to tackle whatever the problem was. Barry didn't notice him at first and forgot that he doesn't know anything his predicament.

Barry started stuttering trying to find a good decoy. "Well, there seems to be something wrong with the pipeline, it's making some weird noises."

"Huh, I'll go take a look." Cisco said on his way out leaving Barry with Caitlin and Eobard *cough* Dr. Wells...

"Okay, what's _really_ going on?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Joe is getting suspicious about you." Barry said looking as serious as ever.

Dr. Wells looked worried. "Oh."

"Why don't we just tell them?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, I've known for a while and that hasn't changed much."

Barry sighed. "Because Joe finding out leads to some major events that will alter the course of history."

The trio stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, we don't have time to decide right now. I will go to the time vault and study the timeline, I'll find the best way to do this. Until then do _not_ change anything, do _exactly_ as you did the first time." Dr. Wells explained.

Caitlin noticed that Barry didn't seem to enjoy that option. "What's wrong?"

"My dad gets kidnapped by the trickster today, I was hoping I could avoid that this time around." Barry said.

"I'm sorry Barry, but we need to make sure we know what we're doing first." Wells said as he rolled away.

Barry nodded sadly but was soon hugged by Caitlin, lifting his mood a little.

"There was nothing wrong with the pipeline, I checked everything." Cisco said as he walked in.

"Must have resolved itself." Barry said with a surprised tone.

* * *

So as the day went on Barry did exactly as instructed and did everything the same as before. He even went to search for the fake bomb.

Later on after the news got around of Henry's kidnapping Barry went to find Caitlin in her lab.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"Good actually. Uh, i was wondering if you could make this?" He said as he gave her the paper with the formula.

"Trimethylmercury-32? Why do we need an antidote for that?" She asked confused.

Barry looked at his watch. "In about 30 minutes the trickster is going to be at the mayors fundraiser and he added... well he will add it to the champagne."

Realizing the importance of the situation she immediately got to work. "On it."

30 minutes later Barry ran to the city hall.

"Where is Henry Allen?" He yelled as he pushed the trickster against the wall.

"He's where you'll be soon. Heaven." He replied with a crazy grin.

At that moment Axel attached the bomb to his arm.

"Are you familiar with the mov-" The trickster started but was cut off by Barry already running away. "Well that was rude, he's supposed to listen to the evil speech, not ignore it."

He ran to a safe distance and phased the bomb off his arm and ran back to inject everyone with the antidote.

"Well that was faster than anticipated." The trickster mumbled.

Barry went to get Henry and brought him back to star labs.

"Half of this stuff didn't even exist when i was practicing." Henry said in awe of all the tech in the lab.

"Yeah well, i'd be happy to give you a crash course on all of it if you get out. I mean when. When you get out." Cisco rambled before realizing what he said. "I'm gonna shut up now."

"It's okay." Henry laughed at the uncomfortable engineer.

And then Caitlin came over. "Dr. Allen, i'm feeling the need to give you a hug."

"Absolutely, i will always accept a hug." He replied happily.

During the hug Caitlin got a little emotional as she remembered that Barry told her that he would die in one year. Luckily she was able to hide her tears.

Henry proceeded to walk over to Barry.

"So tell me, you and Dr. Snow, what's up with you two?" Barry gave him a confused look. "Come on, i can tell she is more then just a friend to you, you can't keep your eyes off her."

Barry chuckled and gave in. "Yeah, we're together. I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"Hey, it's okay." Henry replied and hugged Barry.

After he left Caitlin and Dr. Wells had a little surprise for Barry.

Caitlin handed him something that looked quite similar to the mini tachyon device he would use in the future.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That should help you heal faster." Dr. Wells said.

"Cool. How long is it going to take?"

"Well according to my calculations, about a month." Caitlin said with an excited smile.

"Thank you guys." Barry went to hug her and shake Wells' hand.

"Oh before I forget, what are we going to do about Joe?" Barry remembered as he was about to speed off with Caitlin.

"I am not sure but if I were you I would wait until we can't hide it any longer." Wells explained.

With that Barry nodded and flashed off home.

* * *

**Okay, this was ep 17 and i am not sure if i want to do ep 18 yet but we'll see. **

**On another note, ep 19, should Barry get knocked out again by everyman or not? I don't know, i've got a few ways for this ep planned out. **

**Hope you enjoyed. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, again my apologies for the long wait. I've ben crazy busy for the past week. I'll try and get the next chapter out a bit sooner but i can't promise anything. **

* * *

The day was going like normal, Barry had just come back from the first bee attack.

The one thing that was different was that Barry wasn't helping Joe investigating Dr. Wells like last time.

"Hey guys." Barry said happily as he walked into the cortex.

He quickly noticed something was different then usual. "Where is Cisco?" He asked.

"He said he needed to help Joe with something." Caitlin said.

That's when Barry realized that Cisco was probably helping Joe with Dr. Wells. "_Well that's new._" He thought.

"Anyways we got a new case, a woman was stung to death, by bees." He said.

"Bees? How can bees kill a person?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Well they're not actually bees, they're miniature drones." Barry explained.

"Promise me you'll be careful when we take em down." Caitlin pleaded after she noticed the pictures of the first victim.

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun a bee." Barry joked.

"Just don't run into a lake." A familiar voice sounded from the hallway.

"The bees will wait for you to come up for air and then sting you. Discovery channel, turns out there's a lot to discover."

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Barry asked trying to look confused.

He was actually a little disappointed that she showed up since he could have gotten Brie Larvan early. But now he had to follow the script.

"Can you guys come outside for a sec?" She asked.

They went to greet Ray and called up Cisco to get over as soon as possible.

"So I was hoping you could help me with my suit since you did a great job on Barry's." Ray asked with a grin.

"Hell _yes_." Cisco immediately replied.

"Uh, guys, we kind of have a lot going on already." Barry said. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't really want Felicity figuring out who he really is. He knew she would figure it out if she stayed for too long.

"I'm sure Caitlin and I will provide ample support, Barry." Dr. Wells stated.

"Ray, why don't you stay here and work on your suit while Barry and I run to Jitters for some java?" Felicity asked a little confused about Barry's weirdness.

* * *

"Okay spill." Felicity said as they sat down. "I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."

With a deep breath Barry started. "It's just that I didn't want you to know about..." He sighed and thought about telling her again when he was thankfully interrupted by Eddie.

"Eddie, hey. Uh, you remember Felicity." He said relieved.

"Of course, great to see you." He replied but then began to stutter and try to ask about him lying to Iris.

"Felicity knows." Barry said.

"Oh wow. So everyone but Iris." Eddie said disappointed. "She know something it up and I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go for dinner tonight?" Felicity suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Eddie said and Barry nodded.

This is when Barry got a text saying there was another bee attack.

He made his way over to Folston tech but he was too late.

He tried to get out but couldn't shake the bees and got stung. He managed to run out to Joe before collapsing.

At the lab Caitlin noticed his vitals and knew something was wrong.

They got a call from Joe. "Guys, Barry doesn't have a pulse."

"Step away from him, there is a defibrillator in the suit." Cisco yelled panicking.

They tried to restart his heart but failed 2 times and Caitlin was staring at the screen in tears.

They tried one last time and it worked, Caitlin letting out a huge sigh of relief.

They got back to the lab and almost immediately Caitlin was by his side.

"I told you to be careful." She scolded.

They ran a few tests and Caitlin came back with good news. "The apitoxin is out of your body. Your levels are back to normal."

"Terrific. Now let's get ready for dinner." He said as he got up.

"Are you sure that's wise, Barry?" Dr. Wells asked.

Before anyone else could say anything else Barry cut in. "I'm fine, honestly. Let's go."

Caitlin relented and took of her lab coat. "Ray, Felicity, we'll see you guys at the restaurant okay?"

They both nodded and Barry swooped Caitlin up and sped off home.

Barry got ready and decided to wear the same suit as last time.

However when he saw Caitlin come out of the bathroom his brain shorted out, surrounding his head in a few flickers of lightning making Caitlin giggle.

"Are you okay?" She asked still laughing.

Barry snapped back to reality. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. You just look absolutely... _wow_."

Caitlin giggled once more. "Well thank you."

* * *

The dinner was going pretty much the same as last time and Barry went out to get some air.

Felicity followed him like last time. "Okay, what is going on with you?"

Barry sighed. "I'm not Barry. Well, the Barry you knew."

Felicity gave him a very confused look and urged him to continue.

"I'm from the future." He started explaining who he was and why he was here but he was cut off by Ray coming in.

"Hey guys. Things are getting a little intense here." Ray said.

"I'll tell you more later." Barry whispered.

They made their way back to the table to find Eddie and Iris arguing.

Caitlin meanwhile was sitting in silence at the side giving Barry a shocked look.

Iris stormed out of the restaurant and Eddie left soon after.

Barry got an alert on his phone. "Emergency at star labs."

"Go." Felicity said in a hurry and before she could blink Barry picked Caitlin up and flashed off.

At the lab Cisco was frantically running around trying to zap one of the bees while Wells was ready to start moving at super speed as he saw it.

Before that could happen however everything slowed down.

Barry came in with Caitlin in his arms looking rather surprised.

He put her down and she moved over to Cisco, waving her arms in front of him. She was till able to move in flashtime as she was still affected by Barry's speed.

Barry captured the bee and before slowing down, Wells looked impressed. "Nice trick mister Allen."

* * *

Later that evening Barry met up with Felicity to explain everything. To Barry's surprise, she took it quite well.

As they were talking, Barry got another text saying the the bees were going for Mercury labs.

He flashed them both aback to Star labs and got ready to fight Brie.

"Barry, you have to stop her, it's the only way to take out the drones." Dr. Wells said worried.

"What about Dr. McGee?" He asked.

"The defibrillator in your suit is broken. No way I'm letting you go out there again." Caitlin cut in abruptly.

"Bees can't penetrate my suit, I'll go." Ray spoke up.

They all nodded in agreement and got on their way.

The fight went pretty much the same as last time with Felicity hacking into the drones and Ray stopping those that went to Mercury labs.

As Barry was running back over to Star labs, Ray's voice sounded over the comms. "Cisco has been stung, he's going into shock."

In a second Barry was at the scene. "Hold on, back up." He said as he got down on his knees next to Cisco.

He used his speed to shock him in the hopes of restarting his heart. Like last time it worked first try.

"Impressive." Caitlin stated, astonished by Barry's abilities.

They went back to the lab to make sure everything was okay.

After the tests were run, Cisco pulled Barry aside for a moment.

"I know I should have said something but I've been talking to Joe about the man in yellow." Cisco whispered.

Barry didn't anticipate this at all and needed to find an excuse until he knew how to deal with this. "Oh alright, Uh, how about you come over to Joe's tomorrow and we'll talk about it. Right now I'm just exhausted."

"Yeah, no problem. I should probably get some rest too." He replied with a smile and made his way out.

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffhanger at the end. The next chapter will pick up right after this one, well the morning after, this will be when everyman comes in. I still don't know whether to let Barry get knocked out again and everything goes pretty much like in the actual episode or not. Let me know what you think i should do. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, i am sorry for not updating earlier, i've had a crazy couple weeks and was very busy. :( **

**In the last chapter i asked whether to change things up with Everyman or not and the results are in _Drum roll. _I will be changing things up, i still hope you like it though. **

* * *

Barry woke up feeling tired, he had been up most of the night trying to figure out what to do with Joe and Cisco until Caitlin eventually dragged him to bed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It will be fine, whatever you tell them." Caitlin tried reassuring him.

"Yeah, I guess we will just have to see how is goes." He replied as he took another bite of the pancakes he made for breakfast.

With a cute pout Caitlin said. "Can you help me get ready? I'm still too tired."

And with a grin Barry sped around and within a second, she was all dressed and ready to go.

After he finished she looked and let out an approving hum. "Impressive."

With a cheeky grin he teased. "I had a bit of practice, saving you from some very evil dresses."

They laughed and hugged and made their way over to Joe's.

* * *

They opened the door to find Eddie and Cisco already there. "Ah good, you're here." Joe said.

"Alright, what's up?" Barry asked pretending not to know what this was about.

"For a few months now, we've been looking into Dr. Wells and..."

Joe was cut off by Barry. "No, we've talked about this. Dr. Wells has nothing to do with my mom's murder."

"I mean don't you think he is a little creepy?" Eddie added.

"Cisco, why are you even a part of this, you know Dr. Wells is a nice person." Caitlin asked seeming a little confused.

"At first, I didn't believe it either but then I started getting these dreams." He answered nervously.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Barry asked.

"In the dream I am working on the trap we used to trap the reverse flash at Christmas and Dr. Wells shows up but he is walking, he confesses to being the reverse flash and he kills me." He explained looking horrified at the image in his head.

"Cisco, they are just dreams. How do you know any of it is true." Caitlin proceeds to cut in.

"Caitlin, they don't feel like dreams at all, they feel like it all happened before. Man, can I still feel his vibrating hand shredding apart my heart." He finished staring into the distance.

Barry sighed. "Okay, do you actually have any evidence to back this up?"

"Not yet." Cisco said with a grin leaving Barry and Caitlin looking rather confused.

"Me and Cisco are going to go back to the beginning, this means we're going back to starling city to investigate the car crash he was in 15 years ago." Joe said.

"I mean his wife died, don't you think that might have something to do with the fact that he might seem a little strange?" Caitlin said with an annoyed tone as previously discussed with Barry.

"We need to find out everything that happened, this includes the crash." Cisco mentioned.

"What do you want us to do here?" Eddie asked.

"Just business as usual." Joe replied.

"By the way, can you cover for me with Dr. Wells?" Cisco asked with an innocent grin.

"You mean lie?" Caitlin shook her head and walked out.

Barry was getting looks from all over the room. "I'll go talk to her."

Barry soon joined Caitlin who was waiting outside.

"Did they buy it?" She asked.

"You did great." Barry replied. "Come on, let's get to star labs."

He swooped her up and she let out that same cute squeal she would always do.

* * *

They arrived at the lab and proceeded to fill Dr. Wells in on the situation.

They were about to start talking about what they were going to do when Barry got a phone call from Eddie.

"Barry, I got a call about a guy trying to sell stolen diamonds, this might be the same guy we were investigating the other day. I could use the flash's help."

Barry sighed. "Oh no, I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right there." Barry said panicking.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll tell you later, I got to go." He gave her a quick kiss before flashing out.

Barry went after the shapeshifter, not really thinking about it. He just hoped he would be fast enough to catch him.

As it turns out the shapeshifter had already gotten away by the time he got there.

Without even saying anything to Eddie he headed back to the lab in a not so great mood.

"I take it that didn't go so well?" Dr. Wells asked.

Barry started explaining the shapeshifter situation.

"Barry, don't worry, we'll get him." Caitlin tried reassuring him.

Barry simply nodded and headed into her lab to try a synthesize the serum to stop Everyman from morphing into other people.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon Caitlin found him in the pipeline.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just, I really want to catch this guy before..."

"Before what?"

Barry hesitated for a moment. "Before he turns into me and kisses you." Barry finished looking a little embarrassed.

Caitlin looked surprised but ended up laughing a little. "Is that why you've been so grumpy ever since you found out about him?"

Barry nodded and explained what happened in the previous timeline.

A little shocked but still finding it somewhat funny Caitlin said. "Barry, you can stop him before that happens. Don't worry about it."

"So you're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be? For you getting knocked out?" She joked.

Barry had to finally laugh and hugged her.

They went back to the cortex where they soon got a call from Eddie asking Barry to come to Hannibal Bates' house.

Of course Eddie didn't know the old woman would be our shapeshifter but Barry did and he wasn't too keen on letting him get away again.

* * *

Barry didn't join Eddie this time and while he was busy questioning the old lady Barry suddenly flashed in and injected her with the serum.

Everyman's powers went haywire and he was soon knocked out.

Eddie was standing there, mouth wide open. "How did you know it was him?"

"Long story." Barry said before flashing away to lock him up.

"Well you're back quickly. How did it go?" Caitlin asked as Barry came back into the cortex.

"Everyman is safely locked in the pipeline." He answered with a smile.

"Everyman?" Caitlin asked.

"That's what you named him the first time." He replied.

She let out a light chuckle. "Oh okay. Have you heard anything from Joe and Cisco by the way?"

As she said that Barry got a phone call. Barry answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey dude, you gotta come see this." Cisco said, he sounded as shocked as Barry had expected and knew what they had found.

"Okay, we're on our way." He said before hanging up.

He sighed. "What are we supposed to do, they just found the real Harrison Wells' body."

Caitlin put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's time they knew the truth."

Barry nodded, he knew he didn't have any other choice but he was still trying to find another way.

* * *

They arrived at the crime lab and were met by Eddie, Joe and Cisco.

They didn't say a word and Joe was the first to speak up. "Cisco ran the DNA test, this is Harrison Wells."

Barry hesitated for a moment and looked over to Caitlin who gave him a faint smile and nodded.

"We know." He said.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked confused.

"You know those dream you're had about Dr. Wells?" Barry asked to which Cisco nodded.

"Well, they're not just dreams. They are visions of another timeline, it's one of your powers." Barry explained.

Cisco burst out laughing thinking this was a joke but Barry and Caitlin weren't laughing. "Wait, you're not joking?"

Barry sighed. "Guys, there is something I need to tell you. I'm not the Barry Allen you remember, I am... I'm from the future."

"The future?" Joe asked, completely baffled by all this.

"That's how you knew about the old lady earlier today." Eddie said.

"I am sorry, i should have told you before but i just didn't want to mess with the timeline." He stated.

"Wait hold on. That means you weren't joking either about my dreams?" Cisco asked.

Barry shook his head. "Dr. Wells _is_ the reverse flash."

* * *

**Okay, little cliffhanger at the end here. XD **

**The next chapter will probably end it all, well not exactly. I will write both the normal and the alternate ending, so 2 more chapters technically. **

**Speaking of which, i will write both before uploading any of them. There will be parts that will be the exact same so i don't want to post one without the other.**

**This being said it will probably take me a little while before i am happy with them and since i will still be very busy in the coming weeks it might take even longer. I hope you don't mind, i will try and work as fast as i can still. **

**Hope you enjoyed. See you soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. :) I know it's been quite some time since the last update, i'm sorry about that. As mentioned in the last chapter i was really busy plus there were some added interruptions along the way, i'll explain a bit more about that at the end of the chapter, including what comes next.**

**Speaking of, this will be the "final" chapter of this story, well... one of them at least. This is the one where Barry goes back to his time. Now without further ado, i'll leave you to the chapter. :D**

* * *

_Barry shook his head. "Dr. Wells is the reverse flash."_

Everyone in the room but Caitlin was staring at him in disbelief.

"Guys, I know this is hard to understand but i couldn't risk messing everything up." Barry tried to explain.

"So you're saying, you've been working with the man who killed your mother?" Joe said.

"Joe, I'm sorry. Where i'm from, I've accepted her death, I don't hate him anymore. I don't like him, but i'm not letting him control my life like before." Barry replied.

"So what? Are we just going to let _him_ go?" Eddie cut in.

"I've tried stopping him in the past before, it only made things worse."

There was a little silence as nobody knew what to say until Cisco decided to ask a very important question.

"How did you even get here?" Cisco asked, he was a bit angry for not being told this before. Barry was his best friend after all.

Barry sighed and looked down. "Four years from now I will be fighting someone really_ really_ bad. That's when he hits me with his dagger and makes my speed go haywire."

Barry pulled up his sleeve to show them his wound. As he did so, nothing was there to be seen.

"It's healed." Caitlin said, surprised.

"This means I can finally go home." Barry said happily. Caitlin however didn't seem to share his excitement but returned a faint fake smile.

He was getting some more weird faces from everyone else.

"The cut was effecting my ability to enter the speed force, I had to wait until it was healed before I could go back." Barry explained once more.

"And what about Dr. Wells?" Joe asked.

"I'll be sending him back to his time too." Barry said calmly.

"What?" Joe pretty much yelled. "Why?"

"I agreed to take him back to his time once I was able to go back myself." Barry said.

"You're working with him?" This time was yelled by Cisco.

Barry nodded. "He found out who I was a few weeks ago."

"Barry, this is..." Joe started with an angry tone.

"Joe, I know what you're about to say. It won't change my mind however, we're sending him home." Barry interrupted.

Joe was a little surprised but nodded. "Alright. If you think it's for the best then that's what we'll do."

Barry still happy to finally be able to go home didn't think any further. "Alright, I'm going to the lab and ask Eobard how we're going to do this."

"Eobard?" Cisco asked confused.

"Eobard Thawne, that's his real name." Caitlin said to which Eddie looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

Barry ran to the lab to find him in the time vault. "How did it go?" Eobard asked.

"I don't know, they seemed pretty upset." Barry answered to which Eobard nodded understandingly. "I've got good news however."

Eobard gave him curious look.

"It's time to go home." Barry said hinting at his shoulder.

Eobard immediately smiled. "I'll get to work then."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"We need to make a couple of time spheres, otherwise we can't pinpoint exactly where we will end up." Eobard explained.

"Okay, in the meantime I'll try and get everyone here, we probably need their help" Barry said before leaving Thawne.

* * *

A few hours later Barry came back with Cisco and Joe.

And that's when they saw Thawne using his speed to put the final touches on the time spheres.

Joe immediately pulled his gun out.

"Joe, it's alright." Barry reassured him. Joe hesitated but ended up lowering the gun.

"Okay, we're good to go." Eobard yelled from inside the accelerator ring.

Barry took Cisco and Joe to the cortex. "Okay Cisco, I'm gonna need you to keep an eye out for any anomalies. If anything seems off just hit this button and everything will shut down."

Cisco nodded and quietly hummed.

"Listen man, I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have said something but I was so afraid to mess up the timeline again that I thought it was best to keep everyone in the dark." Barry said sincerely.

Cisco looked at him and kept quite for a second. He then smiled and hugged his friend. "Apology accepted. You know, what ever version of Barry you are, i'll never be mad at you for long."

"_Yeah... about that..."_ Barry thought back the time after he created flashpoint.

After a little comfortable silence, it was time to go but there was one thing he missed. "Where is Caitlin? She said she would meet us here." Barry asked.

"She seemed a little upset after you left earlier, she left soon after without saying anything." Joe said, still looking out for anything bad to happen.

Barry knew immediately what had happened and sped off. He went to her apartment in a second and found her sitting on the bed, crying.

"Cait? What's wrong." He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing, i'm fine." She replied while wiping away the tears.

"Cait." He said giving her an unconvinced look.

She sighed. "It's just... i am going to miss you. I didn't think you'd be leaving so early."

"I'm sorry, Cait. I didn't mean to..." Barry started but was interrupted by her.

"No it's okay, i get it, you _have_ to go." She said with a smile.

"I can stay a little longer if you want?" Barry asked to Caitlin's surprise.

She was thinking about it for a moment but shook her head. "No, you have to get back to _your_ Caitlin, where you belong."

Barry felt bad for just leaving her here, no knowing what would happen after he left. He pulled her closer for the tightest hug he had probably ever given her.

As she pulled away she reached for the necklace he had given her at Christmas. "Here, you should probably give this to her in the future."

He gave her a sincere smile. "No, i want you to keep it. Please"

She put it back on and hugged him once more.

* * *

The pair returned to star labs to find Eobard and Cisco talking and laughing. _"Huh, didn't see that coming."_ They thought. Joe however was still nervous and ready to grab hold of his gun if needed.

"Alright, it's time to go." Barry said interrupting the laughing.

Cisco went over to Caitlin and Joe while Barry went to talk to Eobard on how this was going to work.

Eobard showed him the settings on the time sphere. "This should take you right back to your original timeline."

They went over a few more things while Joe and Cisco went up to the cortex to get read. Well, Joe just wanted to be as far away as possible from Eobard.

Barry nodded Eobard's way and was about to run off to open the portal when he was stopped.

"Barry, you might want to use this on everyone that knows about you." Eobard handed him a little gun shaped device.

"What's this?" Barry asked.

"This will erase any memory of you and me ever being here." He explained.

Barry didn't want to erase his friends' memories but agreed it was probably for the best if he did. After all, he had just royally messed everything up by telling everyone.

Barry nodded and flashed off, first to Eddie's house, then all the way over to starling city for Felicity and then back to the Cortex where Joe and Cisco were held up. He hoped that nothing would go wrong as without Cisco remembering what needed to happen to shut down the portal if necessary, things could go wrong very badly.

He got back to the pipeline, where Caitlin was saying her goodbyes to Eobard. Despite everything, Caitlin enjoyed working with him.

Barry pulled out his flash ring and got in his future suit. He looked Thawne's way and nodded before flashing off to open the portal.

Eobard got into his time sphere and went through first. Now it was Barry's turn.

He got went up to Caitlin to erase her memory but hesitated. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He decided against it and instead of wiping her memory he kissed her one last time. "Goodbye Caitlin."

With that he flashed into his own time sphere and it went through the portal.

"Goodbye Barry." Caitlin said as she started to tear up looking at the now closing portal.

* * *

Barry ended up in the pipeline again on the other side. He discreetly made his way to the cortex. He noticed it was two in the morning.

As he entered he noticed Caitlin sitting at the desk. "Cait?" He asked cautiously.

She turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my god, Barry, you're back." And before Barry could say anything else she was in his arms.

"How long have i been gone?" He asked.

"Six days. Why?"

Barry chuckled slightly. "Uh, yeah...more like six months."

"What?" She asked confused before yawning.

"Long story. You seem tired is everything okay?"

"I've just not really slept much since you left." She said while yawning again. "I've been trying to find a way to get you back."

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll tell you about my trip tomorrow." He picked her up and was about to run off when he noticed her necklace, it was the same one he made for her in the other timeline. The thing is, he never made it for her here. "What?" She asked as she noticed he was staring.

Barry smiled. "Nothing." And with that he sped them home to resume their lives.

* * *

**So this was the first ending, i hope you liked it, i am not certain it lives up to the goal i set myself in the beginning but i hope it turned out alright.**

**Now first and foremost i want to thank everyone that read, favorited, followed and reviewed. This was my longest and best received fic to this date and i am completely blown away by all of the nice comments along the way. It put a smile on my face every single day.**

**_What comes now, you can skip over if you wish, it's just going to be me explaining why it took so long to update. (Funny story actually) :)_ **  
**Basically after i uploaded the last chapter, i just had so much work to do, i couldn't make enough time to write anything. After that i was just not motivated enough to write anything decent and just took some time off. So then one day, my sister asked me to watch Frozen with her. I had never seen it before and it turns out i quite enjoyed it, (Yes, that's perfectly normal for a 19 year old. Don't judge me. XD) after that my brain decided it would be a good idea to come up with literally dozens of ideas for fanfics for that and my brain would always resort back to that when i tried to write this... soooo i may or may not have spend a whole week writing down anything that came to my mind. I probably won't release any of them and just stick to SnowBarry for now though. Maybe one day i'll get some to the point where i'd be comfortable publishing them or if people asked for it. idk, realizing only after some research that the movie was already six years old, i doubt anyone would actually care. XD**

**NOW, this brings me to what i'll be doing next, during the time i was writing this fic and the Frozen ones, my brain did occasionally give me an idea for some SnowBarry fics, i have about 15 prompts which i can make stories about, mainly one shots but some might become more, who knows. Keep in mind some might still get scrapped or combined with others so don't get too exited. Sorry. ;) And then there's also some that might get added later on. I'll try and get them out frequently but i'll take things slow for now, i want it to be as good as possible.**

**So IF you are still here and reading this mess... well first of all congratulation and thank you, secondly, the alternate ending where Barry stays in the current timeline should be the next chapter unless i mess everything up and end up making a complete fool of myself, enjoy that one as well.**

**Since this is technically the last chapter and i probably won't add a note to the alternate ending, again thank you for reading and sticking with me all this time. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the ending where he stays in the current timeline. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Barry shook his head. "Dr. Wells is the reverse flash."_

Everyone in the room but Caitlin was staring at him in disbelief.

"Guys, I know this is hard to understand but i couldn't risk messing everything up." Barry tried to explain.

"So you're saying, you've been working with the man who killed your mother?" Joe said.

"Joe, I'm sorry. Where i'm from, I've accepted her death, I don't hate him anymore. I don't like him, but i'm not letting him control my life like before." Barry replied.

"So what? Are we just going to let _him_ go?" Eddie cut in.

"I've tried stopping him in the past before, it only made things worse."

There was a little silence as nobody knew what to say until Cisco decided to ask a very important question.

"How did you even get here?" Cisco asked, he was a bit angry for not being told this before. Barry was his best friend after all.

Barry sighed and looked down. "Four years from now I will be fighting someone really_ really_ bad. That's when he hits me with his dagger and makes my speed go haywire."

Barry pulled up his sleeve to show them his wound. As he did so, nothing was there to be seen.

"It's healed." Caitlin said, surprised.

"This means I can finally go home." Barry said happily. Caitlin however didn't seem to share his excitement but returned a faint fake smile.

He was getting some more weird faces from everyone else.

"The cut was effecting my ability to enter the speed force, I had to wait until it was healed before I could go back." Barry explained once more.

"And what about Dr. Wells?" Joe asked.

"I'll be sending him back to his time too." Barry said calmly.

"What?" Joe pretty much yelled. "Why?"

"I agreed to take him back to his time once I was able to go back myself." Barry said.

"You're working with him?" This time was yelled by Cisco.

Barry nodded. "He found out who I was a few weeks ago."

"Barry, this is..." Joe started with an angry tone.

"Joe, I know what you're about to say. It won't change my mind however, we're sending him home." Barry interrupted.

Joe was a little surprised but nodded. "Alright. If you think it's for the best then that's what we'll do."

Barry still happy to finally be able to go home didn't think any further. "Alright, I'm going to the lab and ask Eobard how we're going to do this."

"Eobard?" Cisco asked confused.

"Eobard Thawne, that's his real name." Caitlin said to which Eddie looked like he was about to pass out. Eventually he did.

* * *

Barry found Eobard in the time vault. "So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Uh, i don't really know, it kind of got cut short by this." Barry proceeded to show him his shoulder.

"There's nothing there." Eobard said confused.

"Exactly, that means we can go home." Barry almost jumped with excitement.

"Great, i'll get the time spheres ready." Eobard said as he was about to leave the room.

"Wait, why? Can't we just run back to our respective times." Barry asked.

"Barry, the timeline has changed, without the spheres we can't predict in what timeline we'll end up. If we want to go back to our original timelines, we need to use _these_." Eobard explained.

Barry nodded and let Eobard get on with it.

* * *

Barry went up to the cortex to find Cisco sitting at the desk.

"Hey man." Barry started, Cisco didn't respond however. "Listen, i know i should have said something, i was just scared that i would mess everything up. I am sorry."

"So what now? You're just going to leave?" Cisco asked, he was still angry for not being told.

"Cisco, i don't belong here, i need to go back." Barry was cut off by Eobard flashing in. Cisco jumped out of his chair and let out a very unmanly squeal.

"Hey Cisco." Eobard said calmly. "We're good to go by the way."

Barry nodded "Okay, let's do this." He said before flashing out, giving Cisco a apologizing look.

After the portal was opened in the pipeline, Eobard was going to go through first.

Barry was about to get in his time sphere but was interrupted by someone yelling. "Wait."

Barry looked behind him and noticed it was Caitlin. She flew in his arms, crying. "Please, stay."

Barry held her and calmed her down. "Cait, we talked about this. What happened?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I... I'm pregnant."

Barry's face went pale in an instant. He remembered what happened the night after they went drinking. Unlike last time, he did a lot more then just stay until she fell asleep.

"Cait, i..." Barry didn't know what to do. He stood there with Caitlin in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Cisco came down as well.

Suddenly the building began to shake. Barry noticed the portal, it had become unstable due to it being open for so long.

"We have to get out of here." He yelled and grabbed everyone and flashed them outside.

They were all staring at the monstrosity that was rising up out of the roof of the lab.

"The singularity." Barry whispered.

"Don't you know how to stop it?" Cisco yelled over the sound of the wind. "I thought you did this before."

"I didn't do it alone, i don't know if i can stop it this time." Barry replied. He looked over to Caitlin who was still shaking.

He remembered something he promised her in the future, he would always protect her. He couldn't just give up like that.

He started to slowly move away and start running but was stopped by Caitlin. "What are you doing? What if you can't get out?"

"I have to try and stop it, to keep you safe."

"It's not safe!" She yelled.

"Cait, i _have_ to go." Barry kissed her and began running, he pulled out his ring and got into his suit.

"Wow." Cisco said in awe of the cool piece of tech.

Barry ran up to the singularity, he ran as fast he could and was able to contain it a little but he still needed to close it and he didn't know what to do without firestorm.

He was almost out of ideas when he suddenly remembered. He built up enough energy and threw a lightning bolt right into it. There was a massive explosion.

On the ground Caitlin and Cisco were relieved it was over, but it didn't last long. They watched as Barry was falling towards the ground.

"What do we do?" Caitlin yelled. Cisco was stuttered as he didn't have a solution.

They were watching helplessly as he was falling.

Suddenly Caitlin's hair turned ice white. "NO!" She yelled before firing a blast of ice catching Barry with it in the process and letting him glide down safely.

"What?" Cisco yelled, impressed and confused at the same time.

Caitlin ran over to Barry who was just waking up. "Cait? What?"

And as sudden as it appeared, the white hair disappeared again. "I don't know, it just happened. Let's get you inside for some checkups."

Barry didn't ask further and followed her advice. His head wasn't feeling so great.

* * *

"I still don't understand, you said i didn't get powers for another year." Caitlin said, visibly confused by all of it.

"There was a time where Frost would come out when you were scared or angry, i guess today you were scared enough to let her come out early." Barry explained. "Or maybe it's the pre..."

Barry was interrupt by Cisco. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you know that sphere thing you wanted to use to get home? Yeah, it's broken."

Barry looked disappointed for a second. "Don't worry, we can make another one." Caitlin said looking at Cisco who nodded.

"No." Barry said.

"What? Caitlin asked with a confused look.

"I'm staying here, with you." Barry said.

Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing and flew right into Barry's arms.

"Thank you." Caitlin whispered.

Cisco coughed. "Yeah, this is a group hug. Let me in."

The pair laughed and let him join them.


End file.
